


The Beginning of a Dream

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Series: Her Never Ending Journey [1]
Category: Fate/ Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Dreaming In a Spiritual Sense, Friendship, Gen, Implied Attraction, Spiritual Growth, personal development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: Every journey starts as a dream.Every dream feels like a journey.One that resonates with others.Or won’t resonate at all.A dream that is reality, yet does not feel like it.With no resistance, she accepts the path in front of her, the path her teacher once walked. However, the conclusion is all up to fate.
Relationships: Artoria | Caster & Kid Gil | Archer
Series: Her Never Ending Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899832
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The Beginning of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when anni 5 in FGO Japan was released and I had to write it down. The heat did turn my brain into useless tofu, but I am glad I got to finish this in the end.
> 
> The thought of ‘what if Artoria was more in control with her relationships? If she wasn’t bound to her martyrdom, would things be different?’
> 
> That was the image Caster Artoria gave me.

“I’m sorry. I’ll leave it to you.” 

Those were the last words her teacher left her.

Thus the child of prophecy had to continue her journey on her own while taking care of her teacher’s familiar. Despite his absence, Artoria continued to work hard and diligently on her training.

She never understood her teacher’s way of thinking. Was it because he was not human? Or was he searching for something that he lacked? Or was it her? Sure he was shady and an asshole, but he was still her mentor. The best magician to have ever walked on Britain’s grounds. Yet she failed to understand his actions, why did he leave? What went through his mind when they parted? It was a question she would never find the answer for.

And now she found herself taking up her teacher’s mantel.

“Please guide and protect my child.” The beautiful blonde haired woman in front of her requested. 

Artoria was speechless. She was not sure how to respond, she wasn’t even a fully fledged mage and this foreign woman, who called herself a goddess had asked her to be in charge of her son. She silently glanced at Cath Palug who was resting on her shoulder. “I am honoured that you view me so highly. But I do not believe I possess the skill to teach, nevertheless, I am still in training.”

“That is not what I seek from you.” The goddess answered, “Your heart is pure and that is the type of guardian I need for my son.” She carried herself with a grace and dignity that awed the young mage. Her smile was gentle and full of affection of the son she talked dearly of. “I know you are not from these lands, but I believe it was fate that has brought you here. Many of the people you have helped in these lands have praised you for your kindness in helping them. My son may be the king of Uruk, but he is still young and I wish you could watch over him.”

Artoria closed her eyes and pondered. Yes it was her own fault that she ended here. A misstep with a spell she was working on, but instead of lamenting her shortcomings. She saw this as a trial. The long trial she had to take to reach the end of her journey. Surely, the goddess’ request was a other trial she had to accept. “I understand.” She finally announced. “I will become your son’s guardian.”

* * *

  
The sun and warm wind were exhausting, but the young mage did not give up. She wandered around the long passages until she found what she was looking for. “Aha!” Artoria exclaimed as she spotted her favourite courtyard. There were enough trees to allow her to relax under the shadow. A cool breeze blew even during the late afternoon and the sun shone from a position that prevented its rays from reaching her face. 

The girl sat down and summoned one of her many magic books. Her blue hat and cape rested behind her. “Let’s see, where were we?” She pondered as she browsed through the many pages. 

One of the advantages of practicing magic was that she had a very low risk of losing her belongings. Even if she found herself lost in another dimension or time. Her belongings would still be with her.

“The last time I made one mistake with the calculations.” She murmured, “I didn’t take in account the high mana density. So, if I alter this here and instead of focusing on the surroundings I should use myself as the target for the spell...”

“That looks interesting.”

Artoria let out a yelp. Her casting got interrupted and the unfinished spell hit a tree not far from her. “Ah, not again!” The girl turned around and frowned at the perpetrator. 

A boy, slightly younger than her, gave her a mischievous grin. His blood red eyes were completely fixated on her. 

“Your majesty, what did I tell you about sneaking up on people!?” The girl harshly scolded. 

“I’m sorry, you were just so engrossed in your work that I couldn’t help it.” The young king answered while smiling apologetically. However his apology quickly turned into a frown. “How strange, I clearly remember that you promised me to call me Gil when we talk in private.”

“Ah yes, it was a slip of the tongue.” Artoria mumbled. She took a quick glance at the tree, hoping that the damage was not severe. The tree was completely covered into a layer of ice. Once she had confirmed her suspicions she turned back to her ward. “What brings you here? Don’t you have responsibilities to take care of?” 

“I do, but I decided to rest a bit before I go back to work.” The boy sat down next to his guardian and picked up the book she dropped. “Were you working on this? It looks amazing.” The boy scanned through the pages, carefully studying the words which he could not read and the parchments which were unfamiliar to him. “To think that humans came up with this. Here in Uruk we use clay tablets.”

Artoria carefully took her book back. “Yes, these were all gifts from my teacher.” She answered as she browsed through her notes again. “I wrote down everything he taught me.” A small smile graced her features as she reminisced the times she spent with the mage of flowers.

“And you were currently working on something that he taught you?” Gil asked.

“Not really. It’s a spell I came up with.” The girl raised her chin as she responded proudly. 

“What kind of spell is it? Can you show it to me?” Gil asked enthusiastically.

“Of course. Stand back and watch while your amazing mentor preforms the miracle of magic!” She proudly acclaimed. 

Artoria stood up and walked towards the centre of the courtyard. The young king stayed on his spot, waiting expectantly for his guardian.

The young mage cleared her throat. With her staff in her hand she raised it in the air and began to chant. When she finished casting and slammed the staff on the ground. “O, wind king, king of the glaciers lend me your aid! Auris Ventum!”

A green light emitted from the mage and before she knew it the courtyard was covered in a blizzard. It lasted for only seconds but the whole courtyard was frozen over. “Your majesty!” 

Artoria quickly ran towards the young king. Luckily he was only covered in a layer of snow. “Are you alright?!”

“C-cold...” the boy clattered through his teeth. His clothes were not suitable for cold weather. 

Artoria quickly grabbed her cape and wrapped it around the boy. While it was not large, at least it was something she could cover her charge with. If the king were to catch a cold she would be in trouble. “Lets get you inside before you fall ill, I’ll clean this up.”

Despite the girl’s worried. Gil grabbed her and shook his head. “I’m fine, I can’t catch a cold. My mother’s blood runs through my veins after all.”

Artoria kept silent. Of course, he is Gilgamesh, the son of the goddess Rhimat-Ninsun and one of Uruk’s previous Kings Lugalbanda. He had 2/3 divine blood and 1/3 human in him. 

“As long as my mother doesn’t know, you won’t get into trouble.”

The girl took a step back and eyed Gilgamesh suspiciously. “Are you trying to blackmail me?”

“A king doesn’t need to blackmail. Everyone listens to me.” The boy answered proudly.

“But you still have to listen to your mother and I am the guardian whom she choose.” Artoria pointed out flatly.

For a second Gilgamesh’s face darkened, however he did not commented and instead pretended he hadn’t heard anything. “If you play with me that game you taught me before, no one will know what happened. Oh, and I want to hear one of your stories again.” The boy exclaimed.

Artoria let out a sigh. Nine mens Morris is a popular game played in Britain. And despite being taught the rules only recently, Gilgamesh had beaten her several times. The mage was not fond of losing, just like her ward. And so after being defeated several times by that proud little boy, she decided to not bring it up again.

“Fine, but this time I won’t hold back!”

“You were holding back?” Gilgamesh smiled mirthful. He eyed his guardian in amusement. 

“Of course I was holding back! Don’t underestimate a veteran player!” She harshly rebuked. Artoria stared back at the frozen garden. “I’ll have to clean this up first, though.” She commented. 

“No, you can leave it like that.” Gilgamesh announced. 

“Are you sure?” Artoria asked. “It’s going to melt sooner or later. Even though I created it with magic.”

Gilgamesh peered at the ice. “Yes, I want to look at it a bit longer.” He explained. A longing look graced his features as he stared at the foreign phenomenon. 

“I understand,” Artoria answered and beckoned for the king to follow her. “Then let me tell you a story about the winters in Britain.” She smiled gently and tapped with her staff. A woollen cloth appeared which she laid down on the ground and sat on it. Gilgamesh sat next to her. 

“Unlike Uruk, Britain has four seasons: spring, summer, fall and winter. Summer is the warmest season while winter is the coldest. Every time winter arrives the citizens are greeted by a heavy snowfall. Lakes and rivers become completely frozen, like this courtyard now.” She gestured towards the ice that encased the tree during her failed chanting. “While the roads and trees are covered in snow, like this;” the mage waved her staff in the air and soon it began to snow. 

Gilgamesh stared speechless at the falling snowflakes. “This is snow?” He asked as he tried to touch it. The snow however, melted when it came in touch with his body temperature. “I have heard about it.” The boy confessed, “About the different weathers and climates that are not present in Mesopotamia. But I would have never expected that I would be able to see it with my own eyes!”

When the courtyard was covered with a thick layer of snow Artoria got up from the cloth. “Then let me get to the next part of the story,” she grabbed a handful of snow. “The days become short during this period and children start to make puppets from snow. We call those snow fairies or snowmen. They’re usually made with three large snowballs placed in top of each other.” Artoria continued to collect the snow until it started to take a round shape. She then looked back at the king. “Would you like to help me?” 

Gilgamesh looked doubtful at the mage. “Is that what children in your home usually do?”

“Sometimes, but it’s not limited to children. My teacher also made snow fairies even though he was already an adult. He would always brag about his artistic skills, but even a dog can notice that he used magic.” The girl complained. “Alright, place the smaller snow ball on top of the big one.”

Gilgamesh complied. He shivered upon the cold touch, but he did not let go. This feeling was new to him and he actually enjoyed it. soon they had three large snow balls stacked on top of each other.

“Now we need to give the snowman a scarf to stay warm.” Artoria proclaimed. 

The young king frowned. “Didn’t you say before that the snow would melt? Why is it necessary to cloth it? It’s not even alive.”

“It’s the thought that counts.” The mage explained, “Of course it’s not alive. But for the sake of our amusement let’s give it something nice to wear.”

Gilgamesh nodded. “I see, something nice.” He pondered before finally coming to a conclusion. “I know what to give him! I’ll be right back.” The boy exclaimed while disappearing back into the palace.

Artoria could only watch her ward as he left. The girl let out a sigh and stared back at their unfinished snowman. ”I guess I can give him a face before the king returns.” 

* * *

“Teacher, I have some cloths that can be used for the snowman!” Gilgamesh announced proudly when he returned to the courtyard. The clothes he brought with him were of the finest quality. Differentiating in vibrant colours like red, light blue or green. To him the value of the clothes were not important, he had too many to spare anyway. 

The boy came to a halt when he found his guardian resting against a tree. Her staff was held tightly in her hand and her head rested against the tree bark. Gilgamesh stared at her for a short moment before he strode towards the snowman and wrapped it in the clothes. While the boy did not take that long, the snowman was slowly beginning to melt. The face which Artoria made with small fruits, was slowly losing its smile.

“In the end you are still at the mercy of those who created you.” The king mumbled as he looked at the snowman. Gilgamesh stepped away from the snowman and turned to the sleeping mage. She was mumbling in her sleep, but he could not make out what she was saying. Upon closer inspection he realised that he was still wearing her cape. He took it off quickly and wrapped it around the girl’s slumbering form.

“Instead of worrying about me, who has a flawless health from birth, you should worry about your own wellbeing.” 

Gilgamesh laid next to Artoria, gazing at the blue skies. He carefully placed a white flower in her hands, while making sure that she would not be disturbed. It’s shade similar to the snow Artoria had created. The king could already feel Uruk’s hot temperature melting away the snow. 

Humans were such simpleminded creatures and yet, he couldn’t help but feel curiosity towards some of them. His guardian was incredibly honest, enthusiastic, simple minded, tomboyish and foolish. Unlike the majority of the women in Uruk. His guardian was fascinating, like a wild flower that had yet to bloom, yet was already shining with unimaginable beauty.

The young king closed his eyes. He decided to rest a bit and enjoy the moment. It wasn’t often that he would get such an opportunity. “Just a little bit more.” He mumbled before he drifted off.

* * *

  
During her stay at Uruk’s palace there were a few things Artoria learnt. First of all, despite the king’s young age, he was wise and benevolent. She assumed it had to do with being the son of a goddess and demi-god. Secondly, his people loved him. Everyone praised the king’s rule and how he treated his people. Thirdly, despite the people’s adoration for their king, she noticed a large gap between them. The servants did not talk unless being spoken to, they did not spoke against their king either. Merely complying in silence. Fourthly, Gilgamesh loved it whenever she taught him a new game from Britain, mainly because he somehow ended up being better at the game than her. Artoria hated losing and she had yet to find a strategy to beat him, despite proclaiming that she was going easy on him. Fifthly, apparently he liked flowers. Since a few weeks ago she noticed new kinds of flowers she had never seen before and the more time passed, the larger the variety of flowers became. She didn’t mind, Artoria herself was also fond of flowers. But she wondered if it wasn’t getting out of hand. He also offered her white flowers from time to time. And finally, there were sides of the young boy that slowly surfaced when they were talking in private. The boy was kind and wise on the surface, but there was a pride hidden that was impossible for any human being to possess. Of course this pride was not some blind boasting. His reasoning were accompanied by truths. While being confident was a good quality, abundance is never a good sight. 

Cath Palug was resting on Artoria’s head as she walked through the palace halls. She had recently returned from touring the city. The citizens were very kind. It was fun exchanging conversations with them and they always gave her food to try. She was especially fond of the sweet dishes and snacks. While she was not able to sightsee everything due to her limited free time, she had no complains. 

“Artoria. His majesty has summoned you.”

The young mage turned around to answer. “Thank you, Siduri. I will be on my way.”

Siduri was the king’s aide and a priestess of Inanna’s temple. She and Artoria were very close in age and got along well as a result. “How did your investigation on the city go? Did you get lost?”

“Do I look like I am the type of person who would get lost easily?” Artoria annoyingly answered, “I’m a mage, there is nothing I cannot solve without magic!” The girl answered with a proud huff.

“Didn’t you say before that you were still in training?” Siduri asked.

“...” There was a short pause before the girl could come up with a proper response. “M-my teacher believes in me!” 

“Did you use magic to return then?”

“... levitation magic is still a bit difficult for me...” Artoria reluctantly admitted. “B-but I am certain I can master it quickly when I start practicing! I was told to be the best student my teacher ever had!”

Siduri smiled, “I look forward to your demonstration. I have heard stories from the servants about what happened in one of the courtyards. Well, it’s mostly gossip between them that I overheard, so most of the guards and servants would regard it as exaggeration, but you always expressed such confidence whenever you talk about your skills as a mage.”

The two arrived in front of the throne room. Siduri knocked on the door and announced Artoria’s presence. 

Gilgamesh was seated on his throne, listening carefully to his subjects. Upon hearing of Artoria’s arrival, he dismissed the audience.

“I will leave you to converse with his majesty in private.” Siduri answered. She bowed towards her king and left silently. 

Upon Siduri’s disappearance, Artoria approached the throne and kneeled politely before giving her greeting. “I have returned from my inspection.” She announced. Her gaze silently followed the men who just left the room.

Artoria raised her head once she was sure everyone had left. A worried frown graced her features when she looked upon her charge. 

He smiled brightly at her. “Thank you for your work. I assume everything went without any conflicts?” Gilgamesh asked.

“Yes, there are no problems whatsoever. I was told this years harvest was very successful. The city is peaceful and everyone is grateful for your hard work. The preparations for the coming lunar celebrations are also proceeding smoothly.”

“I see,” the king answered. He glanced towards his side before he got up from his throne. “Let us continue our discussion elsewhere.” He announced. 

Artoria nodded and followed Gilgamesh to the one place she was the most familiar with.

* * *

  
“Haaaaaaah, this feels so much better.” Artoria exclaimed as she carelessly laid down on the grass. Gilgamesh sat next to her, he observed her wordlessly as the mage discarded any form of court etiquette. “The citizens really know how to be welcoming. The food they gave me was so delicious. Oh, and I brought some for you too.” The girl carefully took out the food and handed it to the young king.

Gilgamesh inspected the food carefully before accepting. He took a bite, “Oh, this is delicious.” He agreed.

“Right?” Artoria nodded, “It’s exactly what someone needs after a rough day.”

The king stared at her silently. His ward understood his unspoken question and sat up. “Come here.” She gestured as she tucked her legs under her and offered her lap.

Gilgamesh silently accepted her offer and laid down. 

“You looked as if something was bothering you.” The mage confessed, “You are not obligated to share anything with me. But as your guardian, I am willing to listen to anything.”

The boy stared at her, his expression was still blank. As the guardian appointed by Rimat-Ninsun, she began to learn about the boy personally. However, she could never understand what went through his mind. It was as if he was keeping everything tightly sealed from the outside world. She had only caught glimpses of it, but that was all. As long as Gilgamesh refused to share anything with her, the least she could do was to lighten up his mood through simple means. 

“I was born as the image of perfection. The ideal king to lead his people and to be a bridge between humans and the gods. My role is to oversee humanity and its future. That is the role of a king. There is no need for me to be bothered about anything.” The boy finally uttered. He gazed at Artoria, his eyes looking straight into hers. The mage did not respond and continued to listen to the boy. 

“I, who is neither a god, nor human. I love my people and I respect the ones who have been reigning over these lands, however, both are unable to see past their own limitations. They who cannot see beyond themselves, and thus cannot be above the king, who’s eyes have reached the world’s conclusion.”

For some reason the mage was reminded of her teacher Merlin. The half incubus who saw everything that occurred in the present time. She unconsciously stroke the boy’s hair, pondering over his words.

“To see and to experience it personally are two different concepts.” She finally spoke. “You can see or hear stories of civilisations, people or adventures from far away, but that is just that. Be it visual or verbal, stories are still stories. An observation with no proper knowledge attached.” A smile formed as she recalled all the places she had visited while she was still under Merlin’s tutelage. 

The mage carefully raised her hand and began to chant, unlike before she made sure to focus properly on her casting. A flower made of ice appeared in her hand and she handed it over to the boy, “Ice, whenever water is exposed to extreme cold temperatures it turns into ice and it is extremely cold. But experiencing it is not the same as hearing about it. Everyone has their own experiences and whether the conclusion has already been decided, the experience is not something that can be gained through mere observation.”

Gilgamesh shifted his gaze between the ice flower and his guardian. He recalled the day they build snowmen. The whole courtyard was frozen over and it was indeed something he had never experienced before. Somehow the cold was pleasing, despite not being used to the low temperature, the boy did not mind it. “Should I try to experience more then?” The king asked. 

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with your duties.” Artoria answered. “Well, there is no need to experience everything. But there are definitely things worth experiencing, especially when you can share it with those important to you. Even for me, there are many things I have seen, but yet to experience.”

“Such as?” Gilgamesh eyed curiously at the mage.

“Well, I haven’t seen all of Uruk.” Artoria exclaimed. she continued to stroke through Gilgamesh’ hair. A slight blush of embarrassment adorned her face. “A-and every girl dreams of experiencing their first love.”

The young boy frowned. “So, my teacher is not an exception?”

”Of course!” The mage nodded, “I may be a mage, but I am also just a regular girl. I have dreams I want to accomplish and likes and dislikes.”

“Is that so?”

Gilgamesh grabbed the hand that was stroking his forehead. The mage looked questionably at the boy’s actions as he observed her hand. It was bigger than his own. 

The girl coughed awkwardly while looking away, “Anyway, I haven’t tried every kind of food there is either. The merchants were talking about this sweet bread and it made me almost drool.”

“Teacher sure likes to eat.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with having a large appetite!” The girl scolded her charge. “If you want to grow big and strong you have to eat a lot of healthy food.“

“Teacher can still grow?” A playful smile graced the boy’s features and it almost charmed Artoria.

“Y—you—!” The girl stuttered, “That is not how you should treat your guardian!” Her face became completely flushed. She understood why the citizens of Uruk adored their king. He was a wise and charming child. So charming that his smile should be considered a taboo. 

“What else have you yet to experience?” Gilgamesh asked.

Artoria pondered again. “I am still not up to my teacher’s level when it comes to the art of magic, and I would like fo be of help to my homeland. Ah, maybe experience a few things girls my age would experience.” She admitted bashful.

“What would girls your age experience that you haven’t yet?”

“Hmmm, I’m not sure. But I guess finding out is part of the experience or maybe its part of growing up.”

The two did not spoke for a long time and continued to enjoy each other’s presence in silence. However the conversation the two exchanged, continued to linger in their minds.

* * *

“I am the child of prophecy, chosen by Chastifol, the staff of selection...” Artoria mumbled as she laid her upper body on the desk in her room. She could not help but let out a sigh. “What does being the child of prophecy mean? That I become a brilliant mage? What do you think Cath?”

“Fou!” 

Cath Palug was enjoying the fruit placed on the table, while at the same time he was playing with a grape. The mage was too preoccupied with her thoughts to pay attention. How ironic, a student who was abandoned by her teacher ended up as a teacher, but her charge appeared smarter and more insightful than her. Merlin was her guardian and her teacher and he didn’t even bother to educate her until the very end. No matter how hopeless she felt. She did not want to end up like Merlin.

“I will pay him back one day.” She mumbled in frustration. 

“Fou fou! Merlin kill!”

“Yes, but I need to surpass him in order to do that.” Artoria sighed hopelessly as she eyed Cath Palug. It was an almost impossible goal. Trying to kill an immortal incubus who was also her magic teacher. She would need a miracle to become as good as Merlin. “Besides, Merlin possesses a lot of magic, while I am just...” Artoria let out another sigh, her eyes wandered over her hands. She pressed them against her chest and closed her eyes.

She felt it, the sound of her pulsating heart. It was almost calming, almost. If not for the large amount of mana she felt coursing through her body. A personal mana generator, it wasn’t fully developed, she was still growing. Would there be a difference once she became a fully fledged adult? She never thought it mattered, she had felt more human than anything else. Even if she was the human incarnation of a dragon. Even if the heart, magic and blood that coursed through her body was not human at all. Chastifol had chosen her, she would fulfil her dream and become a mage that surpassed Merlin and unlike that incubus bastard, she would properly protect the lands where she grew up at. The bells were still faintly ringing in her mind, a far away call that slowly became louder and louder. A call that soon would wake up the slumbering mage from her dreams.

She turned her attention back to Cath Palug. The creature tried to climb down the table to catch the grape that had fallen on the floor. I don’t want to disappoint him. “He is a wise and generous king, I am sure he would mature into a wonderful adult... as long as nothing goes wrong.”

Artoria picked up the grape and gave it to the infant beast. “I guess you and him are similar in those aspects.” She mumbled as she carefully caressed the white beast. “Innocent and sweet during your infancy, but with a lingering danger of straying if you’re not taken care of properly.” Her mind went back to the conversation they shared not long ago. Behind the boy’s humble tone, she felt something hidden. Divine or not, wise or mature, he was still a young boy. One who was given too many responsibilities, one who accepted his role without protest. 

“Hmm, maybe...” Artoria got up. A new idea had festering in her mind. She grabbed the pile of books from her table and searched through the mess. “I think I have it somewhere here. Ah!” 

The mage grabbed the books she was looking for and almost pushed Cath Palug from the table.

“Fou fou!” Cath Palug angrily warned her.

“I’m sorry Cath Palug, I had no intention of scaring you.” 

She opened her books, scrolling until she got to the page she needed and got hold of her staff. However, before she could start chanting a knock was heard.

The mage reluctantly interrupted her actions. “You may enter.” She announced. 

To her surprise Siduri entered. The girl seemed shaken by something. “Artoria...” she could only utter through her heaves. 

“Did something happen?” For some reason her intuition was telling her that it was a grave issue.

“It’s complicated...” Siduri finally answered. “Please come to the throne room.”

Without a word the mage rushed through the palace. With her staff firmly clutched in her hands. Had something happened to Gilgamesh? No, that couldn’t be the reason. He lacked any of the human imperfections that would cause any malady and she would have noticed if the palace was attacked. 

Artoria swiftly arrived at the throne room. She made her presence known to the guards. The door opened and to her surprise a group of priest also appeared to be present. But what surprised her the most was Gilgamesh. He did not seem pleased at all and unlike the other times where he would hide his inner thoughts with a smile, he had not bothered to hide his displeasure at all. 

“You have summoned me your majesty?” Artoria politely greeted the king. she quickly noticed that there was someone familiar next to Gilgamesh. A woman whom she hadn’t seen since she arrived in Uruk. Gilgamesh’ mother, Rhimat-Ninsun.

It was odd for the goddess to be at Uruk’s palace. Especially since she stayed in her temple for most of the time. For her to be outside her domain, what would be so urgent that she took the time to appear in person instead of sending summons?

“It’s been a while Artoria, I am glad to see you’re doing fine.” Nunsun greeted the mage with a smile. “Something unexpected has happened. It seems the demonic beasts have become restless as of late and that has become a worry even for us gods. They have unanimously decided that the beasts have to be dealt with.”

That did sound worrisome, but Artoria did not deemed it grave enough for even gods to interfere.

“Mother, I don’t see any need for teacher to—”

“Gilgamesh.”

The young king was quickly cut off by his mother, who gave him a warning. The boy reluctantly closed his mouth. 

Seeing the foreign behaviour between mother and son convinced Artoria that there was something else behind the goddess’ decree.

Gilgamesh let out a sigh. “The conflict between Larsa and Uruk has also been rising. The citizen have been worrying about an upcoming war.”

Artoria frowned. “A war and an increase of demonic beast attacks?” She wondered, “Wouldn’t that create many victims?”

Gilgamesh nodded. “The King of Larsa has already started to interfere with our trading routes. Many merchants are forced to take alternate routes, which leads to many attacks from demonic beasts. He obviously undermines me because of my age. It is in human nature for the ones in power to trample those whom they believe to be underneath them. But not understanding their own place is also key for their downfall.”

Artoria pondered over the information, that was too perfect to be mere coincidence. “I understand that I will have to investigate this matter?” The mage stated.

Ninsun nodded, “Exactly, your proficiency in magic is exemplary for this. Your past deeds are proof and you have done an excellent job in the duty I have given you.” The goddess explained. 

“If I may ask.” Artoria requested. “As you have mentioned, my job is to watch over his majesty. But wouldn’t sending me on this mission considered a contradiction to my original task?”

“Do not worry about your task.” Ninsun reassured her, “For the future and safety of Sumer you are temporarily relieved of your duty. Furthermore, I believe that this also will be more efficient for your personal development.”

“If that is what you have decided, then I see no reason to decline.” The mage responded accordingly. Her worries and assumptions were not answered. But she was not in a position to talk against a goddess.

“You are dismissed for now.” 

The mage quietly left the throne room. Her eyes met Gilgamesh’ for a second. The boy appeared to want to say something, but he kept silent. His gaze stayed on Artoria’s back as she left the room.

* * *

Artoria found herself back in the courtyard filled with flowers. The girl stared absentmindedly at the clear blue sky. There was a stark contrast between the weather and the state of her mind.

Her ears detected the familiar sounds of footsteps and thus she sat up to meet the newcomer. Her emerald green eyes met blood red ones. “Gil,” she called out. “Are you alright?”

Gilgamesh did not answer and laid down next to her. His head rested on her lap. The boy’s expression did not seem to hold any contempt at first glance. But by now she had already learnt that the boy kept most of his deepest thoughts to himself.

“You don’t have to go.” He announced, “I will talk to mother and convince her. Whatever danger Uruk faces should be handled by its king.”

“I‘m happy that you worry for me, but your mother has made her decision—“

“Mother is just afraid that your influence on me will affect me negatively.” Gilgamesh cut her off before Artoria could finish her sentence. 

The mage stared speechlessly at the young king. His eyes were locked on the blue sky, at first glance his face did not betray anything, but as Artoria stared into his eyes, she felt a bitterness hidden within. 

Their eyes locked for a mere second before Artoria shifted her attention towards the sky. Her hands began to brush along Gilgamesh’s bangs. “And you don’t agree with her observation?” She had never though about her presence influencing the boy. He seemed pretty much unaffected by anything, the only difference she had noticed, was that he could act more like a boy in her presence. Was that what made the goddess afraid? She did not see anything wrong with the young king acting more like his age. It was not like he showed such behaviour in public.

“I am the lynchpin that connect the gods and the humans. That is my sole reason for existing, to be more god than human to prevent any familiarity between those under my rule, but to not be on the same level as the gods. They have created this world, they have ruled over it for a long time and I am supposed to be their puppet to prevent that law from disappearing. I respect them for they have protected my city even before I was born, however by no means do I have the intention to bow down to them. I am the only one in existence who has the insight to see beyond the gods and thus I cannot bow down to them. I am not human, nor god, therefore I can never be on the same path as them. However,” Gilgamesh gazed back at Artoria, a gentle smile graced his features. “You are the only one who has been able to show me things beyond my reach. It’s strange, but you make me believe that I could be a bit closer to my subjects. Even if it is just a mere dream. It’s a pleasant one. Unlike, the gods, who have only looked for their own gain. My teacher has always tried to take care of me even if your methods have been poorly planned.”

Artoria flicked the young boy’s forehead in annoyance. “You should show some respect to your guardian she scolded.

A healthy laugh escaped Gilgamesh. He gave his teacher a smug expression, “You are also the only one who could get away with treating me like that.”

“You are my charge, it is only reasonable to scold you when you’re being disrespectful.” The girl huffed. 

The two fell silent and shifted their direction back to the sky. 

“I will be sure to return.” Artoria announced with determination. “I’m your guardian, so the least I can do is alleviate your burdens.” She gazed warmly at her charge. “And when I get back, I will show you something that’s even better than snow! And you better not get yourself into any trouble while I’m gone.”

“Mhm” Gilgamesh closed his eyes, he placed his hands on top of hers enjoying the little moment they had left. 

“Fou!” Cath Palug’s cry attracted the attention of the two. She had not realised that the infant beast was napping between the flowers. He always went wherever he desired, but never strayed too far from her side. The two had formed an unusual bond after being abandoned by the Mage of Flowers. 

“He seems to feel quite at home here.” Gilgamesh observed. 

Artoria nodded. “As long as the place is comfortable, he’ll be satisfied with anything.” The mage sat on her knees as the beast approached her. “Are you ready for another journey, Cath Palug?”

“Fou!” Cath Palug was definitely displeased by her inquiry.

“I’m sorry, we can’t stay at one place for too long. Our journey is long from being over. But, I promise that it will be worth it.”

After being subjected to the beast’s intense stare, it jumped on the mage’s shoulder. Artoria took a deep breath and swung her staff. Her hat and cape appeared on her being. She took one final glance at the courtyard before the returned her attention to her ward.

“Gil, don’t forget that every parting is followed by a new beginning and new meetings. Your path is a brilliant one.”

“Thank you teacher.” The young king answered. “May your journey be a safe one.”

To Artoria’s surprise, Gilgamesh offered her a white flower and embraced her tightly. This was the first time someone treated her this gently. While his stature was shorter than hers, she still felt the heat from his body temperature.

Artoria softly chanted, at the end if her spell a pendant appeared in her hand. Unlike the sumerian style, this pendant was simple and not too flashy. A blue crystal gem was embed in the middle. The mage placed the necklace on the boy’s neck. “I know this isn a far cry from the majority of the jewellery you own, but it has been enchanted with my own magic. Even if I am not physically at your side, I will always remember our time together.“ the girl told her charge. “The ray of hope embraces you.” She murmured softly.

Gilgamesh eyed the necklace carefully. A small gentle smile graced his features, of all the gifts and tributes he had received, her’s pleased him the most. “I will be waiting for you, Artoria.”

With those last words the two parted and Artoria, surrounded by a ray of light, disappeared with Cat Palug from the courtyard. 

Only lingering thoughts remained and the soft smell of a flower that the girl carried with her.

For just a little while could the Child of Prophecy imagine what went through her teacher’s mind when they parted. 

Yes, a wish, a desire. For the one who was taken care of, to reach their star at the end of their journey. 

A star, a dream that becomes a long journey in the course of life.


End file.
